


A Bedtime Story

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Once upon a time not so long ago…” Papa would start smiling teasingly as Jessie would stare up at him with bright eyes. “There was an archer and an agent…” and Papa would weave a story that he’d swear was true. Then he’d kiss her on the forehead and tell her goodnight and if Daddy was home he’d do the same. </em><br/>But Papa and Daddy haven’t been home for a while and so no bedtime stories, she can wait though.</p><p> </p><p>  <em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em></em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>In which Bedtimes stories are told and happy endings can come true.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bedtime Story

_Papa always told the best stories he’s not the best story teller that’s Daddy but he has the best stories and that’s Jessie favorite part of the night_

_“Once upon a time not so long ago…” Papa would start smiling teasingly as Jessie would stare up at him with bright eyes. “There was an archer and an agent…” and Papa would weave a story that he’d swear was true. Then he’d kiss her on the forehead and tell her goodnight and if Daddy was home he’d do the same._

_But Papa and Daddy haven’t been home for a while and so no bedtime stories, she can wait though._

* * *

 

“Daddy can you tell me a bedtime story?” Jessie asks and Daddy gives her a vague smile and tells her to get in bed and he’ll be there in a minute she waits for a while and goes back into the kitchen where Daddy is nowhere to be found.

“Jarvis?” Jessie says

“Yes Miss. Coulson?”

“Where’s my Daddy?”

“I believe he is at the range.”

“Oh,” Jessie says feeling disappointed “Jarvis can you tell me a bedtime story?”

“I can try.” Jarvis says and he tells a story of creation and machines.

He’s not as good a story teller as Papa or Daddy is.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

 Daddy is on a mission and she’s put in with Mr. Rogers

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Mr. Rogers asks

“Yes,” Jessie says bluntly “but I can’t go to sleep without a bedtime story.”

“I don’t know any—“Mr. Rogers starts and Jessie pulls her puppy dog eyes out of her cuteness arsenal and aims them with what Papa would call amazing precision and Mr. Rogers caves

“What do you want to hear?”

“Anything you have to tell.” Jessie says reassuringly and Steve tells a romance story.

She can’t remember what Papa lips use to feel like and she’s slightly scared she’s going to forget but it hurts Daddy if she says anything so she doesn’t

* * *

 

 Most of the Avengers have gone on another mission again but Mr. Banner still there and Daddy put her on his floor giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

“Mr. Banner?” Jessie says walking up to him as he’s reading

“Yes Jessie?”

“Can you tell me a bedtime story?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…”

“Please, I’ll go right to sleep after you tell it.”

“Alright.” Mr. Banner says and he tells a story of loneliness.

He’s almost as good as Papa was and Jessie can’t remember how Papa voice sounds like. Daddy still won’t talk about it.

* * *

Thor is a god and Papa had told her about him from the last trip he’d had taken to New Mexico. Daddy goes to visit Grandma and Grandpa to sort though some stuff and he told her he’d be home by 11:00 and she’d better be in bed.

“Daughter of Coul how fare thee?” Thor says and Jessie giggles

“I fare well son of Odin.” Jessie says and Thor beams brightly before asking

“We’re are the others?”

“Mr. Steve and Aunt Natasha are at an art show, Mr. Bruce and Mr. Tony are in the lab making explosions and Daddy is talking to Grandpa and Grandma.” Thor nods solemnly

“About the son of Coul?”

“Yes.” Jessie says uncomfortable and then an idea strikes her “Can you tell you me a bedtime story?”

“I shall try.” Thor booms and Thor tells a story of mighty battles.

Jessie wakes up in her bed and a somewhat hazy memory of Daddy picking her up and putting her to bed. The memory of Papa's strong grip goes next in the things she can’t remember.

* * *

 

Mr. Tony is the next babysitter when Daddy and Aunt Natasha go a mission and Mr. Steve is on another mission and Mr. Bruce went to Africa for a while, so Mr. Tony is it.

“So…” Mr. Tony says and Jessie takes pity on him

“This is usually where I have dinner.”

“Oh oh course.” He says and now Jessie can tell why Papa told Daddy that ‘Stark is a stupid genius’ “What do you want?”

“Chinese?” She asks and he nods giving her a bright and somewhat fake smile

“Good taste just like…” Mr. Tony starts and then stops, stiffens and looks at Jessie who takes a deep breath before giving him a smile

“So Chinese?”

“Yep.”

Later they eat Chinese and Jessie looks at him

“So…” Mr. Tony says and Jessie laughs making him pout

“This is when I go to bed.”

“Oh, okay of you go then.”

“I can’t go to bed without a bedtime story.”

“Oh, what story do you want to hear?”

“Anything you have.” Mr. Tony tells her a story about Princesses and Knights and how the Princesses saves the Knight.

Daddy comes back and is even better than before relaxed and eyes clear. She almost brings up Papa with him put chickens out at the last second and that’s somewhat for him and mostly for her.

* * *

It’s dark and wet when Aunt Natasha tells her a story and it’s about fairytales and it’s in Russian so Jessie doesn’t understand much but it calms her down when the men point a gun at her to make each of the others follow him.

“God Phil would never forgive me if something happened to you.” Clint says later and Jessie almost asks again but then he passes out so it doesn’t seem the time.

* * *

 

“Daddy will you tell me a story?” Jessie asks ready to get rejected again and Daddy looks at her and smiles

“Of course what do you want to hear?” Jessie takes a deep breath and says

“The story of the Archer and the Agent.” And Daddy face freezes and Jessie backtracks instantly “Or something else I don’t mind.”

Daddy does tell the story of the Archer and the Agent but it leaves a yucky taste in Jessie mouth so she doesn’t ask again

Because what’s the point of a story if it doesn’t have a happy ending?

* * *

 

Papa comes back from the dead, which is a surprise and Daddy cries and Uncle Tony and Aunt Natasha punch him and Uncle Steve and Thor just look at him until Uncle Steve leaves after clasping a hand on Papa shoulder and after a few minutes it’s just the three of them

“Jessie?” Papa says cautiously and Jessie doesn’t know what to do so she walks forward and touches his face and relearns everything she didn’t remember will he stands there and Daddy tries to dry his tears and Papa smiles at her and it’s alright.

“Can I have a bedtime story?”

“Of course, honey.”

And the story of The Archer and The Agent gets a happy ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> Help is appreciated and all mistakes are mine.  
> DFTBA


End file.
